coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Kelly
Gregory Paul Kelly was a character in Coronation Street from Ep 4378 - 1 Apr 1998 to Ep 4612 - 16 May 1999. He was the son of Les Battersby by a fling he had in 1971. While his father Les was not as villainous, Greg certainly did inherit some of Les' bad boy ways. Greg was a cheat, a conman and kidnapped Sally Webster when he felt she betrayed him. Greg was played by Stephen Billington. Biography Backstory Gregory Paul Kelly was born on the 1st June 1972, the illegitimate son of Weatherfield native Les Battersby and Moira Kelly. Les and Moira had split by the time Greg was born and had both worked on the fairgrounds. Greg grew up in Southern England. In 1974 when Greg was 2, his mother married Harold Wood but Greg kept his mothers name. In 1981, unbeknown to Greg, he had a younger half sister, Leanne Battersby born by a relationship Les had with Stella Price. When Greg was 7 his mother told him all about his past. When Harold died in 1997, Greg decided to track down his real father Les. He hired a private detective to track Les down. Greg was quite rich by 1998. 1998-1999 Greg turned up in Coronation Street in Weatherfield to look for his father Les. Initially Les was suspicious and even warned Greg off, punching him in the process. Les was aghast to see Greg on his doorstep yet again but Greg wanted to explain. Les soon realised he was Greg's father due to a photo of Moira that Greg showed Les, with his name on the back, and Les romancing Moira 9 months before Greg was born. Greg started showing an interest in working at Mike Baldwin's factory. Greg was popular with the ladies and intergrated with the community. In early July 1998, Greg made a pass at Fiona Middleton when Maxine was not around at Audrey's Salon, Coronation Street. Fiona told Maxine who did not believe her at first. Maxine said that Fiona is jealous. Greg started dating Sally Webster, who had split up with her husband Kevin Webster due to him cheating on her. Sally had inherited £55,000 and this was very appealing to Greg. Everyone soon realised, except Sally, that Greg was using her. He even moved in with her to a one bedroom flat with her children but he needed Sally's money if he were to make a go of his new underwear venture. Greg took advantage of Sally in more way than one. When he stole all of Mike Baldwin's contacts and set up his own business, the contracts were lost and Greg took it out on Sally. He even blamed her for the losses by telling Gail about the contracts. Greg beat Sally up and one time in May 1999 he even broke in and held Sally and her children hostage. Kevin tried to break into his house to rescue Sally but Mike Baldwin restrained him, saying the police can handle it. The police arrived. Greg attacked Sally and the police barged in and arrested Greg. Greg was sent to prison and Sally's ordeal was over. Life after departure Nothing has been said about what has happened to Greg in the years since his departure in 1999. He was probably sent to prison for his crimes. 20 years later, as of 2019, it is unknown how long Greg was in prison for, and he was probably released some years ago but has not returned to Weatherfield so his current whereabouts are unknown. It is unclear whether Greg is in contact with his half sister Leanne and step sister Toyah, who live in Coronation Street. Memorable info Born: 1st June 1972 Full Name: Gregory Paul Kelly Parents: Les Battersby and Moira Kelly Siblings: Leanne Tilsley (half, same father), Toyah Battersby (step) Grandfathers: Mr Battersby Grandmothers: Betty Battersby Spouse: None Children: None Nephews: Oliver Tilsley Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1998. Category:Characters last seen in 1999. Category:Battersbys. Category:1972 Births Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:Factory Owners Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Villains.